


Lost Ones

by fueledbyemily



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyemily/pseuds/fueledbyemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war at Mount Weather, both Clarke and Lexa are coping with the aftermath in their own ways. But due to a wild attack on Clarke's life, the two leaders are thrown back together in circumstances that they cannot face alone. The duo must find a way to make peace with one another as they face yet another obstacle they never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Is Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Please feel free to leave some comments and feedback :) Also, I will be posting more chapters each week so stay tuned!

-30 DAYS AFTER THE ATTACK ON MOUNT WEATHER-

LEXA IS SITTING ALONE UNDER AN OAK TREE THAT TOWERS HIGH INTO THE EVENING SKY. A LIGHT DRIZZLE OF SNOW HAS STARTED TO FALL OVER THE SHIMMERING LIGHTS IN THE DISTANCE WHERE WOOD CLAN GROUNDERS ARE FINISHING UP THEIR EVENING DUTIES. IN HER LEFT HAND IS A LONG, SLENDER PIECE OF WOOD THAT HAS BEEN THINNED AND POINTED AT THE END; AN ARROW IN THE MAKING. IN HER RIGHT, SHE DELICATELY HOLDS ONE OF HER MANY POCKET KNIVES WHICH SHE IS USING TO CARVE INTRICATE DESIGNS INTO THE SIDE OF THE WOOD. 

“Heda.”

Lexa turns; startled at the voice of Indra, who has approached from her back side. Feeling at ease in the presence of her most decorated warrior, Lexa turns her attention back to her carvings. Indra takes her lack of acknowledgement as a signal to approach; her boots shuffling in the dirt as she rounds the tree and makes her way to Lexa’s front. 

“I was worried about you Commander.”

A sigh escapes The Commanders lips. Even in a forrest full of trees and brushes and darkness there was nowhere for her to hide from her people. Lexa could run to the edges of the earth; to the sands, to the ocean, and even to the ice, and yet her people would only be moments behind, looking to her for reason. 

“You have nothing to worry about.”

“You are The Commander of the 12 Clans, which means I have everything to worry about,” Indra spoke, her breath becoming whispering crystals in the blackness. 

Lexa continued with her tedious work, not offering Indra any sort of interest in her presence. Moments of iced silence passed before Lexa spoke, exasperated by the towering figure standing just before her. 

“Have you come here as a nuisance Indra, or do you have something of importance to speak of?”

Indra cleared her throat, her knees clicking as she squats to meet Lexa’s level. 

“You have been different since Mount Weather, Heda. Our people…they notice. They fear that you have forgotten your duty as a leader.”

Indra pauses, but her words do not even seem to make there way across the gap between them as Lexa continues to make no indication of emotion. This was nothing new for Indra. She had known her Commander for many years and had watched her try to overcome all of the obstacles she had been faced with, no matter how difficult. She had watched her turn her back on her people as they were bombed and burned alive. She watched her Commander withstand the death of her lover, Costia, with a straight face, continuing to lead her people even after she had lost tremendously in her own life. She knew that Lexa’s shell was the most complicated to crack, which is why this conversation was necessary.

“The blonde with forgive you with time.”

Indra tried to hide her smirk as Lexa’s green eyes slowly made their way to hers. She could see the desperation hiding behind the pupils, she knew that this is why she had been so distant from her clan. Her Commander was feeling something she had maybe never felt before until Mount Weather: guilt. 

“I don’t need forgiveness.”

“Maybe not,” Indra replied, letting Lexa believe she could not see beyond the hard exterior she was trying to cast. “You did what was best for our people Heda. You saved us. We never owed anything to Skaikru. They came to our land, destroyed 300 of our people and started a war in which they knew they could not fight alone. Do not paint what happened in a different light.”

Indra noticed the deep emeralds in Lexa's eyes fading, her lips pursing into a hard frown.

“Why must the right thing and the hardest thing always be the same, Indra?”

The warrior rose from her position, weapons dangling against her thigh with the shift of motion. She stared hard at her Commander for a moment, noticing the frown lines that had become imminent on her young cheek bones, the redness of her eyelids that only came from years worth of exhaustion. 

“We learn from what is hard Commander, but we must always do what is right. You have done both Heda, and now your people need their leader to show them the good that has come out of this hardship.”

Indra turned away, her boots guiding her in the direction of the camp which had become quiet in the distance. Before the darkness engulfed her completely, she turned to meet her Commanders helpless gaze one last time.

“Whispers from the village indicate the Sky People defeated the Mountain Men with Clarke at the reins. That is why she will forgive you.”

Lexa scrutinizes her warrior as she disappears into the evening. Her mind urges her to take comfort in the words that Indra has provided, knowing that she is correct with her wisdom. But the organ in her head and the organ in her chest disagree, the fire that was ignited in her rib cage the moment she first met with Clarke was now swallowing her whole. Only now could she comprehend the suffering of her people as they had burnt alive, one by one. She could hear their screams in her head when solitude had caressed her like this. But was it really the screams of the lost ones, or was it Clarke; screaming for the Sky People Lexa had so effortlessly left to die?

The Commander looked down at the arrow to see what she had designed. Directly in the center, amidst lines and shapes of all sizes, was the phrase that she had grown to find most comforting in her times of darkness.

“Love is weakness.”

Standing up, Lexa threw the arrow in the direction of the tree directly in front of her; watching as the tip inserted itself into the ancient bark of the oak. 

Putting the knife back into the holder on her hip, Lexa makes her way back to the village, where her people are waiting for her to guide them back to peace.


	2. The Clearing

\- 120 DAYS AFTER THE ATTACK ON MOUNT WEATHER-

Clarke moves her hand up to her brow in a salute, shading the burning sun from piercing her tired eyes. It’s midday now, meaning the sun is sitting at it’s highest peak; the entitreity of it’s wrath pulsating down onto the living creatures below. The weather has changed from winter to spring with a leap, forcing Clarke to tie her sweater around her waist, leaving nothing but open shoulders and chest with only a thin tank top covering the rest. 

In her two hours of traveling she has made it to her destination; a beautiful clearing at the base of the foothills where a shattering waterfall lets loose it’s waters into a rounded lake. It was easy to find this place now, she had come here almost everyday since the attack on Mount Weather. Her boots had shaved a pathway in the dirt, giving her the security of knowing how to get back home at the end of her time here each day. 

But the thought in the back of her mind had a voice, one that seemed to grow in volume as the dawn turned to dusk. What if she didn’t need to go back home? What if the people at Camp Jaha no longer needed her?

She knew this not to be true of course. Although her mother had been officially elected Chancellor by the people, she knew that the 100 still looked to her for guidance. She was their chancellor. How could they ever put their trust into the people who had originally sent them there to die? She understood the weight of those feelings. Every time she looked into the eyes of her mother ]the weight of abandonment pressed down like a hammer on a nail. 

But how was she to continue as their leader after the event at Mount Weather? How could she listen to the struggles of her friends when her own mind had become a prison cell full of the innocents she had single handedly murdered in a day? 

She couldn’t. 

Clarke made her way down to the edges of the lake where she had established a small campsite bordered by rocks and small boulders. In the middle of the perimeter sat a larger boulder which was conveniently shaded by an ancient tree whose branches dangled just low enough to protect Clarke from burning in the afternoon sunshine. 

Once comfortable on her thrown, Clarke pulls out her sketch pad from her back pack and starts to work on her most recent drawing. Today she is finishing the portrait of her father, something she has been working on for weeks but hasn’t been able to finish.

Her hands work in steady motion as she pulls details from her memories and plasters them onto the sheet. Her hands work delicately as they sketch the smile lines around his puffy lips, erasing each line a few times just to get it as accurate as her mind will let her remember. 

Hours pass before Clarke takes a break. Pulling her canteen from within her pack, she makes her way over to the lake where she crouches, letting the canteen expand with the freshness of the crystal clear water. The mixture of the crashing waterfall and the glowing sunshine was lifting her spirits and even though temporary, she was enjoying this moment in full before she had to start her journey home. 

Then it happened. With a booming thud and bright cherry blood seeping through the blonde curls at the back of her head, Clarke had been thrust into the water. Her body froze momentarily as the below freezing water attacked her bare skin with inescapable force. Suddenly, two dirtied hands reached in to meet her shoulders, pulling Clarke back to the surface. 

Clarke gasped for air as water spewed like a sink from her nose and mouth. As she opened her lids, her terrified squint was met by a bald headed man who was dressed in a blue button up and khakis. His eyes were completely blood shot and in the middle stood two black, dilated pupils that scanned the blood running down her neck and over her shoulders with impatient hunger. 

The terrified sensation soon turned to confusion as she started to gloss over the man holding her. Due to the red, infected blotches covering the majority of this face, as well as his clothing attire, this man had to be from Mount Weather. But how? Everyone in that mountain had died from radiation. 

Unless something had gone terribly wrong. 

She was back under the water again without notice but this time, the mans hands had no intentions of letting her back to the surface. Clark focused on holding her breath as she tried to pry the man loose from her neck. But his hands were glued there, thrusting her shoulders back and forth in such a violent motion that the water around her started to cloud her vision with the blood escaping from her head. 

Was this how she wanted to die? At the hands of another?

But if this really was a mountain man, and he really did survive the radiation, maybe this was her final meeting with karma. Maybe she deserved this after all.

Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed as the hands jolted free, her body involuntarily kicking it’s way to the surface and gasping as her body met the inviting air. 

In one swift motion, her killer plopped into the lake next to her, blood seeping from his torso. Right through the middle of his chest was an arrow that had made direct contact with the mans heart. 

Clarke hastily wiped the remaining water from her eyes to be able to see her savior. She figured it had to be a grounder from the looks of the arrow, not to mention none of her people could’ve struck a man dead in the heart with such precision. 

Standing a few paces from her campsite was a familiar figure; someone she had not had contact with in a long time. She would recognize that stone cold face and those warrior green eyes anywhere. 

Lexa.


	3. The Savior and an Awkward Reunion

She knew she only had one shot to get this right. Luckily, the man standing in the water was somewhat still, giving her a better chance to hit her target with precision. Lexa was always advanced with bow and arrows growing up, but as Commander she was more accustomed to using knives and swords when it came to self defense. It didn’t matter now, she knew Clarke would be dead by the time she could get to the man in the lake. She had to make this shot not only for the sake of the blonde's life, but to do for Clarke what she could have never done for Costia. 

Lexa pulled the bow back with the arrow in place, consciously trying to ignore the fact that her arm was being shaken by her nerves. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lexa fired the arrow, watching in slow motion as it soared through the sky like an eagle chasing its prey. Before she saw it she heard it; the crunch of the arrow sliding through the bone and the cartilage of the mans chest. The bloodied man straightened himself for a minute, probably trying to understand what was happening. But it was too late. Lexa had hit her target dead on and this man’s life was over. 

The Commander kept her pace slow and steady as she made her way to the boulder where Clarke’s gear sat, not sure how to approach Clarke as the girl struggled her way to the surface. The blonde stood with force, gasping for air and rubbing at her eyes as she tried to make light of the situation. It took her only a few seconds of looking before their eyes met. 

Lexa's body froze and the pit of her stomach tumbled as Clarke’s blue eyes pierced into hers. She couldn't read her in the slightest, which only pushed her nerves even closer to the edge than they had already been. Before, she was always able to gauge the level of intensity within those navy eyes. This time was different.

“Lexa?”

Clarke’s voice rushed to her ears like the water meeting the shore. The muscles in her arms started to twitch involuntarily. It had seemed like ages since she had heard that voice; a raspy treble with a throaty undertone that always seemed to make her head spin with uncertainty. 

Lexa’s words threatened to release themselves from her lips, but her jaw stayed clenched as the blonde made her way out of the water and towards her position in the grass. 

Clarke was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen even though her locks were drenched and tangled in the blood that was still pooling out of the back of her neck. The time seemed to drag as the girl finally made her way to the boulder where she abruptly stopped a few feet from where Lexa was standing. 

A moment of awkward silence passed before The Commander could muster up the courage to say anything. 

“You’re bleeding.”

Clarke’s hand snapped to the nape of her neck where she winced. 

“Turn around,” Lexa commanded. 

Clarke followed without hesitation. Working with gentle hands, Lexa slowly moved the tangles of hair and clumped blood out of the way only to be greeted by a gaping scrape. 

“He must have hit you with some sort of stick,” Lexa spoke softly, removing her hands from Clarke’s tingling skin. “You will need stitches to stop the bleeding.”

Lexa watched as Clarke took a black band from around her wrist and utilized it to tie her hair up in a long tail. She had never seen her like this before. With the tangles out of her face, her eyes look as clear as ever. She searched them for a moment, hoping to find some sort of forgiveness. 

But Clarke turned away before she could crack the code, making her way back towards the water in which she came. 

Lexa followed not only with uncertainty, but with a yearning desire to protect this woman from whatever else could harm her. Clarke stopped at the shore line, pointing towards the man who was now floating in his own blood. 

“Did you see the man who was attacking me up close?” Clarke asked, avoiding eye contact. 

Lexa shook her head in response, only able to see the outline of the figure from the shore. 

“He was one of the men from Mount Weather. His face was covered with burns from the radiation, but he was still alive…”

“I thought you won the battle at Mount Weather?”

Lexa realized all too quickly that this must have struck a nerve with the blonde as Clarke scowled in her direction, those ocean colored eyes piercing hers with the intensity of a thousand knives. But this time Clarke was letting her read the encryptions and the only thing she could find was disappointment mixed with betrayal. 

“How do you know about Mount Weather?” 

Lexa couldn’t help but flinch at the intensity of her words. She had seen Clarke angry, but never to this extent. And not with her specifically. 

“The stories of your bravery have made their way around our camp.”

Clarke snorted, hastily picking up the canteen that has been floating in the water and trudging back towards her pack by the boulder. Lexa followed suit, hoping that this was not the last of their time together. 

An uttering silence had fallen over the duo as Clarke started gathering her things, hurriedly stuffing them into her pack. 

“Have I said something to offend you Clarke?”

The blonde placed each strap of her pack on her shoulders and met the uneasy stare of Lexa, who was still gripping her bow in her hand with unnecessary force. 

“Why are you here, Commander?”

Lexa winced at the notice of the change in name. Clarke hardly ever called her by her official title, that was something she had always appreciated in the girl. She had seen beyond the war paint and the armor to who was really underneath; herself. 

“This clearing seems to offer peace to the troubled. I’ve come here ever since I was a youth, before I was Commander.”

“I didn’t know anyone knew about this place,” Clarke replied, her words an ounce gentler as she realized they had both come for the same reason. 

“Our people have been here many moons Clarke of the Sky People,” Lexa replied, a small smile playing over her face, realizing that she still knew this land better than anyone else. “I know this land like the back of my hand.”

The tension of the moment loosened it’s grip as Clarke engaged in the friendly gesture with a delicate smile. But the moment was only that; a moment, and it was quickly wiped away by the readiness of Clarke to get back to her camp.

“I need to head back to my camp now,” Clarke started, shuffling a few inches in the opposite direction of where Lexa was standing. “Thank you though, for saving me.”

“Clarke.” Lexa’s words were kind. She took a step in the girl's direction. 

“Your neck is bleeding profusely, you won’t make it back to your camp in time. Come with me to Ton DC, I’ll have my finest healer take a look at you.”

“Commander I don’t think I can…”

Lexa’s hand shot up, her palm silencing the rejection she knew stubborn Clarke would try to give her. 

“Please.”

Lexa watched Clarke’s face with anticipation, hoping that the girl would give her the opportunity to redeem herself for the events at Mount Weather. 

“Okay. But I need to be back to my camp tonight, otherwise they will worry.”

Lexa nodded, trying to hide the smile which had started to frame her lips.

“Follow me, Clarke.”


	4. A Shift In The Air

Thankfully TON DC wasn't a far trek from the clearing. Clarke's neck had started to throb and although the bleeding had subsided a bit, the tingle of it running down her spine to the strap of her bra had begun to drive her crazy. The awkward silence that had seemed to hover over the two of them with unusual heaviness was prevalent; the lack of discussion pushed Clarke to get lost in a vivid replay of her almost-murder at the clearing. 

A violent rumble made its presence known in her stomach at the thought of the details of her assailant. His hands were caked with dried blood, fingernails looking as if they had a bad paint job with deep red polish. Clarke was familiar with the look of a man who wanted revenge, but behind the lids of her attacker was nothing but blood shot pupils and hunger. The look unsettled her, raising small bumps on the layer of skin on her arms. This man had become something entirely different than just a man. He had clearly suffered from the radiation that had swept through the halls of level five at Mount Weather, but how was he still alive? Or was he even alive at all?

Clarke wanted answers. If the radiation had somehow turned these once innocent people into blood-thirsty monsters, her people could be in serious danger. Her first thought was to take this back to Camp Jaha immediately, to speak privately with Bellamy and Raven as to what the next step was. She would keep it from her mother - the chancellor - as not to worry her about her being alone at the clearing. There was no way for her to object Lexa's offering at this point though, the edges of TON DC were closing in with a quickness. 

Lexa quickened her pace, placing herself in front of Clarke as they rounded the final corners of the trail. When they arrived at the main gate, the two guards on post straightened their posture as they recognized the figure walking towards them as their Commander.

"Heda."

They spoke in unison, both bowing their heads as Lexa's green eyes met there's. She nodded in response; a signal for them to move from their positions to let the Commander and her guest through. But this wasn't any guest; this was the commander of Skaikru. Clarke felt the uneasy stares of the guards boring into her back side as she made her way behind Lexa. 

The people of TON DC were busy at work with their everyday duties but stopped to greet the Commander as she passed each and every one of them. Clarke avoided eye contact with most of them, unsure of what they thought of her. She could feel their darks eyes searching her none the less. 

They made their way to Lexa's tent that sat on the edges of the camp. Clarke noticed the familiar figure that was standing next to the opening of the canvas, her hand hovering over the sword dangling near her left thigh. Indra. Clarke gave her a small smile as they neared the opening. Indra made no signs of smiling in return but Clarke could tell she wasn't surprised to see her here either. 

"Indra, please go fetch Rostica and send him to me immediately."

Indra eyed the stained blood on Clarke's neck questioningly before nodding her head in response and strutting in the opposite direction. Clarke followed Lexa into the tent and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dim light that was only upheld by a few candles lit around the room. There was a cot placed directly in the center which looked like it hadn't even been touched. Clarke tried to remember a time when she had seen the fearless Commander letting herself go in sleep. She could not bring any instance to mind. 

"Please, sit."

Lexa motioned to the bed which Clarke was still looking at. Clarke took her seat on the edge, feeling the fur of the blanket with her fingertips. Dusk had approached with the coolness of the evening riding its coattail. Clarke felt a shiver sneaking up her arms all the way to her shoulders where her body convulsed slightly. Her small tank-top left her bare to the cold, her sweater was now tucked away in her backpack somewhere. 

Lexa, noticing the shiver, was quick to take off the cloak she had draped around her shoulders. Her movements towards Clarke were slow and careful as if approaching a skittish animal. She draped the cloak around Clarke's broad shoulders gently, backing away as soon as the last of the cloth sunk into place. The uncertainty laced within Lexa's actions surprised Clarke. She had never seen the Commander tip-toe around anyone before.

"Thank you, Commander."

Lexa nodded and turned towards the tent opening as a thin, tattooed man with a curly black beard entered. Before the healer could acknowledge the Commander, her finger was already pointing in the direction of Clarke's neck. 

The man made his way over to to her, giving her an endearing look as he approached. With gentle and steady hands, the healer pushed Clarke's neck forward, inspecting the gash that had written itself over the bone of her spine. The man pulled out a small knife from within the pocket of his cloak, doing an about face and walking back outside. Within a minute, the man returned with the same knife in his hands but now the tip was sizzling and glowing with a fierce heat. Clarke gulped as the knife approached her, knowing what was about to happen. 

Lexa moved forward and with one swift motion and was now sitting next to Clarke on the edge of the cot. She extended her hand slowly, her palm facing the roof. This was not only a gesture of comfort, but one of forgiveness. Clarke recognized this and felt her heart swell beneath the protection of her ribcage. She didn't know if she was quite ready to forgive the Commander for her betrayal, but the feelings she still harbored for this woman was not something she had left behind.

Clarke took Lexa's hand, feeling the warmth of the Commander's palm engulf her own. Lexa's hand was surprisingly small and delicate; nothing like the brave Commander she truly was. Clarke's eyes rose to meet Lexa's emeralds. A smile was starting to play over the Commanders solemn face, but before Clarke could return the kindness, the healer placed the tip of the knife over the wound on Clarke's neck. 

Seconds felt like minutes as the healer moved the tip from one edge of the gash to the other. When it was finally over, Clarke looked down to notice how hard she had been gripping the small hand of the Commander sitting next to her. Lexa's fingers were stark white, the blood in them running away at the strength of Clarke's fingers. 

A blush started to mosey its way up onto Clarke's pale cheeks, a visible sign of the feelings she had been hiding for the woman sitting next to her for so long. Clarke could tell by the satisfaction splayed over the Commanders face that this was what she had been waiting for all along; a moment of openness when all the walls had been taken down. The only thing left standing was the two of them; their hands intertwined on top of the fur blankets of the cot. It was a nice moment, she had to admit. 

But the healer was done all too quickly, pulling the knife away and shoving it into the dirt to cool the edges before placing it back in his cloak.

"It is done," The man said, his voice a soothing bravado of words. Clarke could tell that he was a gentle soul, warmth radiating from the cocoa colored dots in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Rostica. You're free to go."

The man left the room with a tiny grin in Clarke's direction, flickering his eyes down onto the cot where there hands were still fixed together into one. Clearly she was not the only one who had noticed the shift in the air.


	5. Forgiveness

Clarke released Lexa's hand as she stood up, making her way towards the edge of the cot. Lexa watched her every move, her eyes pleading for the blonde to come back to her. 

Clarke was intoxicating. She smelt like outdoors and sunshine with a hint of mint that made the hairs inside of Lexa's nostrils tingle. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this close to Clarke, her mind had almost forgotten the paleness of the skin on Clarke's cheeks or the way intricate freckles were splattered over her shoulder bones like dots on a map. She knew those dots would lead her home, if only she were allowed trace them with her lips...

But this wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts. Lexa knew Clarke was impatient to return to her people. The night had arrived and Lexa understood that making amends with the blonde was something she had yet to do. 

Of course she was putting it off. They could've talked it over on the way to TON DC, but Lexa was just too busy enjoying the company of her old friend. Now Clarke was here, in her tent, looking at her with those aggressive cobalt eyes. She looked so incredibly stunning in the candle light. It made the girl look warm and youthful; the way Lexa had remembered her before the attack at Mount Weather. The sight of Clarke wearing her cloak was something she thought she'd never see, either. But she had to admit, the Sky Girl did look quite attractive in her grounder gear.

"Thank you for everything. You know I have to get back to Camp..."

Lexa stood up with the haste of a Commander in charge. She wasn't letting Clarke escape her this quickly, not after the many months of distance between the two.   
Lexa felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as Clarke inadvertently snapped to attention. It was attractive; the way Clarke could let herself go to Lexa, but respect the Hell out of her as soon as her Heda mask was back on. She didn't know which one was hotter. 

"We need to talk Clarke."

"We don't need to talk, it's in the past now."

Lexa had prepared herself for this. Clarke was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met. Talking about their feelings wasn't something either of them was ever good at anyway.

"I know you may feel like I betrayed you at Mount Weather," Lexa began, pausing at the end of the sentence to read Clarke's reaction. "But tell me, what would you have done had they offered you the deal?"

Clarke was silent for a moment. Lexa knew she was right even though Clarke would never admit it. 

"I was just doing what was best for my people. I knew you could defeat the Mountain on your own otherwise I would have never left you there. I just couldn't   
risk more death and destruction than was necessary."

Clarke was still silent which made Lexa uneasy. She had picked her words carefully as to not offend the woman standing in front of her. Lexa ran her tongue over her lips, searching her mind for any other comforting words she could provide to the girl. 

"If it makes you feel any better I'm..."

Within a second the gap between them had closed. Clarke's lips met Lexa's with an electricity that made Lexa jump back slightly, shock waves radiating through her veins. She had no idea what was happening or why Clarke was kissing her, but her body was far from rejecting it. 

Clarke lips were soft and inviting. Lexa could feel herself falling into them with each passing second. They moved together in unison; pulling away every few seconds to breathe in the evening air before coming together again. Clarke's hand left a trail of heat as her fingers traced their way along Lexa's neck before coming to a rest at the jaw line. 

Lexa was flustered but still managed to find her way to Clarke's hip bone, digging her finger nails into the skin that had appeared beneath her tank top. The little tiny bumps on Clarke's heated skin proved to Lexa that she wasn't the only one who was flustered by this situation. 

Clarke pushed her hip bones into the palm of the Commanders hand, their pelvis' swaying against each other in rhythm. The kisses turned from innocent peace offerings to a mouthful of words left unspoken. Lexa's tongue searched the opening of Clarke's mouth and soon felt Clarke's tongue dance around hers in response. Lexa's lips swallowed the thinness of the blonde's every time they pressed together. 

This was the moment she had been waiting for. Ever since their first kiss months before, Lexa had wondered if Clarke was ready for her. At the time she wasn't; too closed off and worried about the impending doom of war before them. Now, Clarke was kissing her with such passion, such tenderness that Lexa wondered how she went about her life before this moment. 

The Commander let her free hand guide itself into blonde locks, grabbing a hold of a strand and pulling ever so slightly. Clarke's head was so relaxed that it followed the motion, her neck now at full exposure to The Commander's salivating mouth. To Lexa's satisfaction, Clarke let an airy moan slip from her throat as Lexa grazed her teeth along her rounded jawline. Small nibbles turned to fervent kisses. The skin on the blonde's neck had blotches of purple just starting to reveal themselves with each suction from Lexa's lips. 

Lexa wasn't sure what to focus on at this point; her lips tasting the saltiness of the blonde's neck, or the way Clarke's hand had sneakily moved from her cheek down to the sides of her breasts. Clarke caressed her ever so slightly, the way lovers were supposed to touch. Costia had never been this way with her, not even before her death. Their love was tempestuous and uncultured; stemming from the desires of two youthful adolescents who's loved bloomed in the heat of the summer. But by summers end, the mystery of it all had passed with the changing of the seasons. Lexa had eventually become the Commander, a position that was tagged with the strain and liability of Commander's before her. With the rise of the new Heda came the loss of the once vibrant Lexa and furthermore, the loss of her love Costia. The timeless love they had once shared easily withered under the tension. They never seemed to regain what they had before Costia was murdered in cold blood. 

Clarke was everything Costia had never been. She was a pure born leader, even though Clarke was unaware of this. Lexa saw the authority she had over Triku reflected in Clarke's eyes. They looked at their people in the same light, always putting the interests of their people before their own. 

Even the things that weren't always the nicest and neatest parts of Clarke were Lexa's favorite. Clarke had, for good reason, constructed a vault around her heart, one that was not easily broken into. Lexa appreciated nothing more than a challenge. Even Clarke's stubborn attitude was something that had always attracted her to the girl. 

Clarke's voice seemed to roar within the quietness of the tent. The guards posted out front would surely hear the two of them going at it inside. This made The Commander smirk against Clarke's skin. She understood why most of her people were still unsure of the one they called Wanheda - The Commander of Death. But Lexa knew Clarke in ways that her fellow Trikru would most likely never get to know.

Lexa's lips wandered the length of the blonde's neck, eventually coming to the point of the jawbone and earlobe. Lexa tugged on the gummy cartilage of the lobe slightly, her breath laced with whispers of loving secrets. Heda pushed back the blonde locks which had now become dreads. They slithered over the hills of Clarke's shoulders and raced down her back like snakes on a jungle tree. 

The motion seemed to awaken Clarke from her puddle like stupor. With a grunt, Lexa allowed herself to be guided to the bed behind her, her knees buckling at meeting of the edge of the cot and her shins. Clarke was alive. The blackened pupils were now enlarged and dilated in the candlelight, her skin enveloped with dark red blush that appeared from the cheeks down. Lexa was swimming in her own heat as Clarke dropped her weight onto her thighs. The sky girl was in control now, her hands wrapping themselves around The Commanders neck with strength that Lexa had never seen before. 

Lexa met the girls gaze, her green eyes pleading for more. Clarke grinned in response and brought her lips towards hers, stopping just centimeters away in a teasing manner. Lexa wasn't even sure of the sound that escaped her lips, but it gave her away to Clarke who was clearly satisfied by frustrating her. Without further notice, Clarke's eyes dropped to Lexa's neck where she was planning revenge. Lexa gulped as she watched Clarke's lips tremble with anticipation.

And then there was a sound.

"Ahem."

Lexa had never seen Clarke move as fast as she did in this moment. Noticing Indra in the doorway, Clarke bounced off of Lexa's lap like a Kangaroo and stumbled halfway across the room in confusion. It took every ounce of restraint to keep herself from laughing at Clarke, who looked absolutely frazzled and embarrassed. It was cute, she had to admit. But her admiration for the blonde soon wore off as annoyance for Indra's unannounced interruption made itself visible over her face. 

Lexa's knees were weak as she pushed herself off the edge of the bed. She put her hands behind her back and shot daggers at her friend in the doorway silently, waiting for an explanation as to why she had barged into her tent.

Indra's eyes darted from Clarke back to Heda uncomfortably for a few seconds before clearing her throat. 

"Heda, my apologies. I did not know you were...occupied."

"What is it Indra?"

Lexa’s voice was impatient. Of course she valued her friendship with her warrior, but in this moment, she could easily hang her from a tree. She knew the moment was now long gone, Clarke's uncertainty was displayed all over her -now -pale face.

"Zaya would like to speak with you."

Lexa didn't move, unfazed. 

"It's urgent."

Everything was urgent when it came to Indra, but Lexa knew her moment with Clarke was now over. 

"Post outside. I'll be there in a moment."

Lexa watched as Indra bowed her head in a silent apology and trampled back out to the front of the tent. 

Lexa approached Clarke with ease. The girl was back to being rigid, stubborn Clarke - her hand's folded across her breasts. 

"I apologize on behalf of Indra. Will you stay?"

Lexa knew the answer was no just from the look that she received from Clarke. Neither of them said anything for a few moments before Lexa nodded solemnly, trying to hide the disappointment from her eyes. 

"Then I guess this is goodbye...for now."

Lexa started to move towards the opening of the tent hastily. She had no idea what Clarke was feeling. She understood her motivation to get back to her camp; Lexa really didn't want to deal with the Sky People coming to TON DC to look for her anyway. What she didn't understand was how the passion from the air had been sucked dry just from a moment of interruption. Clarke had done a complete 360; turning from a blazing flame of romance to a stone cold demeanor that she usually wore herself. 

Before The Commander was out of the tent, Clarke's arm reached out, pulling Lexa back slightly. Clarke turned her body around to face her and gave Lexa a smile of encouragement. 

"Now you know how I felt when you left me at Mount Weather."

Lexa knew her words were not serious, but that didn't make the knife less pointed going in. She knew Clarke would always hold some small amount of resentment against her for the incident. Clarke had seen it as a betrayal that wasn't easily forgiven. Lexa wasn't even sure if she could forgive herself, either. 

Heda dropped her head slightly, eyes shifting towards the scuff marks her boots had left in the dirt. Clarke's hands met the curves of Lexa's cheeks, pulling her attention back to the reality of the beautiful angelic-like figure just inches before her. Clarke planted a delicate kiss on the side of Lexa's mouth, but before she could lean in for more, the blonde was already pulling away, a delicate smile still displayed on her mouth. 

"May we meet again, Lexa."

With that, Lexa watched after the girl as she exited the tent, leaving a trail of her scent behind. The Commander was tormented. How could she leave so easily after the moment they had shared together?

Lexa grudgingly shuffled out to meet Indra, who was gazing after Clarke in the distance. 

"Take me to Zaya."

Lexa had her Commander mask back on now. Although she couldn't care less at this moment about what Zaya might have to say, the only thing that could take her mind off of the absence of the blonde would be fulfilling her duties as Heda.

"Yes Heda."

Indra and Lexa marched off together in the opposite direction of the tent. They walked a few paces before Indra spoke, her words strong and spewing sarcasm. 

"See, I told you she'd forgive you.”


	6. Another Attack

The scene inside of Zaya’s tent was surprising to say the least. Near the opening slit of the tent sat Zaya on his cot, Rostica hovering over him. He seemed to be wrapping some sort of cloth around Zaya’s bicep where Lexa could make out dark red blood stains in the dim candlelight. On the farther side of the tent laid a man The Commander did not recognize; one who was dressed in what looked to be Skaikru clothing. His body was lifeless and unmoving, his eyes closed shut, jaw slack and hanging open from the positioning of his head. 

Lexa could tell something was very wrong with this picture just from the first few seconds of examining the situation. 

“Chit ste going ona hir?”  
What is going on here?

Noticing Heda, Zaya stood from his position on the cot. The healer continued his work on the bandage, his eyes squinting in the darkness. 

“Heda, nice ko see yu. ai laik sorry gon the interruption.”   
Heda, nice to see you. I am sorry for the interruption.

Lexa was in no mood for small talk. Zaya was a very close and personal friend of hers, but between the leaving of Clarke and the current developing situation, words of kindness didn’t seem necessary. 

“Disha explain.”  
Explain this.

Zaya limped over to the man on the ground in the corner, gesturing to the bandage on his arm as he stopped a few inches away. 

“ai attacked cue houm kom ai trip ko Polis by Skaikru em seems.”  
I was attacked coming home from my trip to Polis by Sky Crew it seems.

Lexa followed Zaya’s actions and stared down at the man before her, examining him. Instantly she knew that this was not Skaikru. The man had radiation blisters splattered across every inch of his exposed skin. This was not Skaikru at all - this was another Mountain Man - one that was very much alike Clarke’s attacker at the clearing. 

Lexa paced back to the front of the tent gradually, trying to keep the urgency from displaying on her expression. Clearly, something had gone terribly wrong after Skaikru had defeated the mountain. Somehow, these people had come back to life and they were eager for revenge. 

But there was no need to frighten her people at this time. She needed more information first. How many of these things were there? How did they survive the radiation poisoning? Why were they trying to now kill her people? 

“Disha was nou Skaikru, Zaya.”  
This was not Sky Crew Zaya.

Zaya was visibly confused at this revelation. Of course he had no idea of the differences between Sky Crew and the Mountain Men - they all shared the similarities of light skin and fancy clothing that Trikru culture was never a part of. 

“Disha was maun man. Mebi won chon survived. em ste stedaunon nau, yu don nothing ko fear.”  
This was a mountain man. Maybe one who survived. He is dead now, you have nothing left to fear.

She had no choice but to lie in this moment. Zaya searched The Commander’s eyes for truth, but he knew better than to challenge her. Her words, as she spoke them, became laws as soon as they passed the barriers of her lips. Her people trusted the honesty within them and she trusted in Zaya to not dig further into the situation. 

“Osir will don someone teik the man away. teik your wound heal disha evening ai friend. Reshop Zaya.”  
We will have someone take the man away. Let your wound heal this evening, my friend. Goodnight Zaya.

Lexa was brisk in her departure of the tent. There was simply no time for any more questions as she had no further answers to give. Indra followed suit. 

“Commander, how are we sure this wasn’t Skaikru? They could be retaliating on us.”

Lexa continued walking until she was back into the comfort of her own tent. The lingering smell of Clarke was now absent which made it a lot simpler for her to brainstorm her future plans. 

“Indra, why must you always believe that Skaikru has unending vengeance for our people?”

“They’ve had a history for attacking us before Heda. Not all Sky People are similar to the likes of Wanheda…”

“Shof up Indra,” Quiet Indra. Lexa spat in her native tongue. “Never forget that Clarke kom Skaikru was the one to initiate a peace offering. We were the ones who abandoned them at Mount Weather. They have paid the price for their wrong doings as have we.”

Indra was smart in her lack of response. Lexa began to pace back and forth in front of her bed.

“If this was not Skaikru, then how did the men from the mountain survive?” Indra questioned after a few moments of watching her Commander pace in a cloud of her thoughts. 

Lexa stopped abruptly, her head turning in the direction of her warrior. Their eyes met for just a second, but it was enough for Indra to understand the uncertainty within them. 

“Clarke was almost killed this afternoon by a mountain man, one who looked similar to the deceased man in Zaya’s tent.”

As Indra processed this information, her chocolate brown eyes adapted to the reservations Lexa was having. But before she could conjure a response, Lexa was speaking again. 

“In the morning you will send for Clarke, have her meet me at the clearing.”

“Commander, are you sure we should get involved with…”

“If you are incapable of this task Indra, I will find someone who is capable of obeying my wishes.”

“Ai will do em, heda,” I will do it, Commander. Indra responded promptly, bowing her head in respect and appreciation for the Commander before her. 

Lexa turned her back on her friend as she exited the tent and began to pace again. It was going to be a long night.


	7. The One They Call Wanheda

"Hey."

Clarke's eyes were greeted by the sunshine peeking its heated fury through the thin make-shift curtain that hung around the small opening of the window in her room. She was dazed and confused to say the least, not only by the familiar voice coming through the door way but by the fact that it was now mid-morning and she had slept much more than she had intended. 

Her neck was as tight as a rope as she shifted her body weight to face the opening of the door where Bellamy leaned casually against the door frame. 

"What's wrong?"

Bellamy let out a small laugh. Clarke was so used to death and destruction at this point that she never expected anything better, especially coming from Bell - who seemed to be the bearer or bad news these days.

"Nothing's wrong. You have a visitor."

The scenes of last night's endeavor with Lexa resurfaced again, they had now become a vivid image that ingrained itself into her brain. She hopped out of bed with a sprint in her step, straightening out her clothes which had crinkled under her sleeping body. 

"Is it Lexa?" She asked curiously, running three fingers through her blonde locks; an attempt to contain the monstrosity that had become her hair. She tried not to sound too eager, hoping Bell wouldn't notice the change in her demeanor at the idea of Lexa waiting for her.

"No, her sidekick."

It took Clarke a minute to understand what he meant. She bounced over to the window, pulling at the curtain and letting her eyes adjust to the piercing daylight. The front gate was visible from the corner of her window where she could make out a figure in full grounder gear engaging with a couple of the guards. 

Clarke brushed past Bellamy and strolled out to the front of the ark, the warm and inviting air awakening her swollen eyes as her boots caressed the dirt with light steps. She felt Bellamy's presence close behind her, he was never a fan of Heda's most loyal guard. 

"Indra," Clarke uttered as she approached the figure. Indra nodded in response and Clarke could tell this venture was most likely something Lexa had put her up to against her will. Clarke had to hide a smile at that, Lexa was just too bossy for her own good. 

"Heda Leksa has requested your presence, Wanheda."

A shudder ran up Clarke's spine like fingernails on a chalkboard at the remembrance of her grounder name. Lexa had told her that Trikru referred to her as "the Commander of Death" after the slaughter at Mount Weather. It wasn't the nickname she wanted to be remembered by, but she knew, in a way, that the name wasn't entirely different from who she had truly became since their arrival on earth. 

"What does that mean?" Bellamy questioned. 

"It's nothing." Clarke didn't want any of her people to know this grounder nickname of hers. If they knew, maybe they would start believing she was the Commander of Death too and that was the last thing she wanted. Clarke directed her attention back to Indra. 

"She's asked for you to meet her at the clearing this morning."

Clarke was suddenly reminded of the events at the clearing yesterday. She had yet to inform Bellamy of the man who had attacked her; the man Lexa had saved her from. She would tell him, of course, but right now the only thing on her mind was Lexa. But why did she want to meet at the clearing of all places?  
"We need to talk when I get back," Clarke said, letting Indra look at her backside as she spoke to Bell. 

"Are you sure you should go alone?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes, a response that made Bellamy shake his head in defeat. She respected Bell's efforts but knew that Lexa would be unhappy if she brought him along to their private meeting. And anyway, to Clarke's dismay, she was hungry for a moment alone with Lexa again. Their togetherness last night had been cut short and even the hours of unconsciousness that had taken her over in sleep did not seem to decrease the feeling of embarrassment she harbored for the way she had left Lexa in the dust of their aftermath. 

"Let's go."

Clarke marched past Indra with a pep in her step. She knew it would take them at least an hour to make it to the clearing, Clarke didn't want to keep The Commander waiting. 

Clarke led the way to her trail, Indra traveling a few paces behind her. They started on the path in silence; Indra not being one for small talk and Clarke unsure of what to say to her after what she had witnessed last night. It was an awkward silence to the say the least. She had no idea what Indra thought of her and Lexa being together in a romantic notion, but after knowing the warrior for some time, she figured her response would be something of disapproval laced with some amount of overprotection for her Heda. 

They kept a steady pace as the sun creeped higher into the sky above them. Clarke hopped off of the path towards a small creek that was slowly wading through an opening in the trees and grass. 

"Do you mind if we stop for a minute?" 

Indra shook her head and followed Clarke's movements off of the trail. Clarke knelt a few inches from the water and cupped her hands, feeling the ice cold water seep onto her skin. She took a few sips hungrily before standing again, brushing the dust off of her jeans with the backs of her fingers. They were back on the trail again in minutes, but now Indra had seemed to hurry her pace; her swords making a soft music as they beat against the armor on her thigh in rhythm. 

"I understand what Heda see's in you."

Clarke was taken aback. Was Indra really about to start this conversation?

"What do you mean?" Clarke inquired, her eyes shifting towards Indra's direction and then back again. 

"You reflect each other. You bring forth the kinder side of Heda, the side of her that existed long before she locked it away to become The Commander."

"Then what does she bring out in me?" Clarke asked, still digesting Indra's words. 

"A leader."

Clarke knew this to be true, admitting it was another story. Clarke was not unlike her father in the sense that they were both emotional when it came to doing what was right. She had watched her father die for it in fact. But Lexa...Lexa was the only one who made her bottle those feelings when needed. Clarke would have never left her people to burn before the missile strike, but Lexa knew what the right answer was and was the only person that could make Clarke follow her lead. 

"That's why they call you Wanheda," Indra continued. 

They had come to the point in the path where branches and leaves had fallen onto the paved dirt, meaning they were only a few minutes' walk away from where Lexa was patiently waiting for their arrival. Clarke was careful as she stepped over the broken branches, focusing on the crunch of the leaves as they withered under her boots. 

"I thought that meant 'The Commander of Death.'"

"It does," Indra started "but it also means you're a leader. Our people, they heard the tales of what you accomplished at the Mountain. You fought a war even after Heda pulled out of it. Wanheda may mean death, but it also means power. Do not take that lightly."

Clarke met Indra's passionate stare. She wasn't sure how to respond to this. Were Lexa's own people starting to question her strength because of Clarke?

Before she could respond, they had made it to the clearing where birds happily chirped as they swooped over the crystal clear lake. Sitting on the rock inside of Clarke's make-shift fortress was the slim figure of The Commander, who was resting in an upright position with her palms flat on the tops of her knees. 

The two approached her, but The Commander did not move. Had she fallen asleep waiting for their arrival?  
Indra paused by The Commander's side for a moment before clearing her throat, just loud enough for Lexa's eyes to flutter open. Her green eyes met Clarke's immediately, searching them for a second before a flicker of a smile creeped its way into her chiseled cheek bones. Clarke felt her face immediately flush with heat and looked down at the ground, hoping Indra wouldn't notice this exchange of passion.

"Clarke kom Skaikru."

"Heda Leksa kom Trikru," Clarke responded, her eyes still shifted towards the ground. She knew Lexa liked it when she made an effort to speak in Trigedasleng.

"Indra," The Commander said, rising from her perch on the rock. "Thank you. You may return to camp."  
Indra didn't reject. Her eyes glanced rapidly in Clarke's direction as she did a 360 and walked back the way they had just   
came. 

"You look well rested," Heda spoke daintily, her emeralds glazing over Clarke's pale complexion and coming to rest at her lips. Clarke knew her blush was getting significantly worse and she could tell by the look on Lexa's face that she was enjoying every minute of it. 

Clarke's eyes wandered the length of Lexa's body, noticing that in a very rare occurrence, she was without her warrior armor; dressed in only a grey and black top and leather pants that clung to her skin. She looked beautiful and youthful without all of her gear. Her brown locks looked even lighter in the morning sunlight and they had begun to curl on the sides, framing her face like a well painted picture she couldn't look away from. 

"I'm... I'm sorry. About last night."

Lexa smiled as she looked at the ground, kicking up a small pile of dirt and dust with the tip of her shoe. Clarke had never seen her so at ease before, she didn't know whether to be nervous or comfortable that she was being so open with her.

"Don't be. You had to get back to your people."

A moment of silence passed. Clarke couldn't peel her eyes away from the woman in front of her. Lexa looked so quaint without all of the armor protruding from her body. Although thin, Clarke could make out the rises of the muscles in her biceps underneath the nylon of her shirt. It made her wonder who would win in a fight - The mysteriously powerful Heda or The slaughterer of Mountain Men Wanheda. She knew the answer though. Heda was trained in the art of hand to hand combat and had looked into the faces of the men that she had killed without a hint of mercy. Clarke liked to think she was that fearless, but knew deep down, had she had to look at the faces of the Mountain Men as she pressed the lever, her people would have most likely died in that mountain. 

"So why are we meeting here?" Clarke questioned, looking towards the water to see if the floating man was still in sight.   
Fortunately he was nowhere to be found; his body most likely resting at the bottom of the lake, slowing decaying into a pile of rotted skin and bones. 

"Last night after you left a friend of mine was attacked by another Mountain Man, similar to the one that attacked you."

Clarke's eyes widened with revelation. 

"Are you sure that's who it was?"

Lexa nodded, her face now turned to a serious grimace. "I'm sure of it. I didn't want this information to spread though, as our people will assume it is Skaikru that is attacking us - and you know what that will lead to."  
Clarke thought for a moment, crossing her arms across her chest in her usual stance. 

"So what does this mean...?"`

"I don't know," Lexa responded, momentarily breaking her gaze on Clarke to walk towards the lake. Clarke followed suit, stopping just inches away from Lexa's shoulder. 

"I didn't just bring you here to tell you that Clarke." Lexa started, turning her head towards Clarke and smiling as their eyes locked. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a meal this evening."

Was Lexa asking her on a date?! Clarke couldn't help but let a smile ripple across her lips. Lexa was blushing which made Clarke's heart flutter in excitement. 

"Are you asking me on a date Commander?"

Lexa scoffed, eyes shifting back towards the lake. 

"Is that what the Sky People call a courting?"

It was easy to forget the language barrier that separated the Sky Crew and Grounders at times. Lexa spoke such fluent English that most of the time Clarke never realized how different their cultures actually were. 

"So you're trying to court me then?"

"Yes, Clarke."

Lexa spoke her name in a way she had never heard before. It was optimistic and positive, warming the entirety of Clarke's innards; a way she had not felt in quite some time. 

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule but I think I'll be able to make it."

Both of the women giggled at Clarke's light-hearted sarcasm. It was unusual, yet invigorating being in such a collected moment with The Commander. The two of them had never shared a moment of this nature until now, and although they had the impending mystery of the mountain men hanging over them, the air was fresh and calm and the two of them were finally alone with one another. 

"Ah, I almost forgot I have something for you."

Lexa trotted across the grass back towards the boulder. Clarke followed with her eyes as The Commander leaned towards the ground, retrieving what looked to be a small square and returning to her spot next to Clarke by the lake.   
The square in Lexa's hand that was now stretched towards Clarke's chest was a piece of paper that had been folded in neat fourths. Clarke took the paper into her own hands and started to unfold it, watching as her fathers sketched lips and nose appeared in contrast to the white of the sheet. It was the drawing she had been working on yesterday before she had left with Lexa. 

"How did you get this?"

"I found it this morning, you must have forgotten it yesterday. You're quite the artist, Clarke."  
Clarke's face, for the hundredth time that morning, flooded with heat. She had never really shared her art with anyone outside of her family. 

"May I ask who that is?"

"It's my father." Clarke's words escaped as a whisper. 

In moments such as these, she missed him more than ever. He would have loved earth; the tall green trees that were almost over-whelming in the fresh air or the way the dew sparkled on top of the grass in the morning. Her father had known nothing more than metal walls and a black hole of planets and stars that had been their home long before his time. Clarke felt almost guilty in a way, for getting to experience something her father never got the chance to. 

"He is not here with your mother?"

Clarke shook her head, her blonde locks sashaying around the frames of her face.

"I'm sorry, Clarke."

Clarke brushed her fingers through her hair, pushing air out through her nose to avoid the burning sensation that had started in the corner of her eyes. Crying in front of Lexa was the last thing she wanted to do, especially after she had ruined their moment last night.

Lexa must have noticed the change in her demeanor as she placed a hand on her shoulder, her finger tips gently caressing the bumps of Clarke's shoulder bones. 

Clarke turned into the touch, letting her eyes rise to the level of The Commanders. Her eyes were met with the look of understanding. Although her demeanor was serious, Lexa's sparkling green eyes were not only soft and comforting, but had such a knowing look to them that Clarke realized that Lexa must have been through something similar. 

"What happened to your parents?"

Lexa's face froze over as her hand plopped from its resting position on Clarke. Getting Lexa to open up about herself was nothing less than trying to chip away at a block of ice with a toothpick. Lexa was stubborn and clung to her own solitude as if they were chains around her wrists. But Clarke knew she was one of the few people Lexa trusted and maybe that was just enough to open her up to the world. 

Concern wasn't the only reason Clarke wanted to pry into the mysterious past of Heda. She was curious. Who really was this women that she had come to know? Who was she before she became The Commander? What was her family like? Did she have siblings or was she an only child? There were so many questions to be answered and Clarke had barely only scratched the surface. She really knew nothing about this woman besides what she decided to display. 

Clarke mimicked Lexa's consoling move by now placing her hand on Lexa's shoulder. The Commander slightly jumped at the touch, but didn't move from her position. Clarke pondered how often she was touched by other women in this manner. She hoped it wasn't a regular occurrence, the thought alone lit a flame in the pit of her belly.

"It's okay Lexa, you can tell me."

Lexa met Clarke's endearing stare before looking back out at the lake again. She took a deep breath before beginning, Clarke's hand nearly falling off of her shoulder as they heaved and fell with the motion of her breath.

"My parents were killed by my people when I was a child."

Clarke gulped. She hadn't expected this tragic of a story, especially from the way Lexa presented herself. She showed no sign of emotion as she spoke, her tone even and steady. Clarke was thinking of something to respond with when Lexa continued. 

"My father was one of the few NightBloods in our village. One day, the current Heda at the time passed and the conclave for a new Commander was to begin that evening. My father, being the coward that he was, packed up my mother and I and tried to run away before he was called to the event."

Lexa was now speaking through clenched teeth, her shoulder's tensed under Clarke's touch. 

"We didn't make it far before the guards found us and brought us back to camp where we were locked away until after the conclave had finished."

"Why didn't your father want to become the new Heda?" 

Clarke did not tread lightly with her questions. This event was clearly something that made Lexa's blood boil and she had to know why. 

"My father was a weak man," Lexa said, meeting Clarke's eyes. "He knew that he would be slaughtered in that Conclave.   
He thought he was above the law of the land and could run from his destiny."

Clarke nodded, watching the emotions play over Lexa's face as the story progressed. 

"So what happened after you were found?"

Lexa took in another deep breath before starting again. 

"Once the new Heda was selected, he ordered to have us murdered for our breaking of the law. Our bodies were to be hung in the Capital: Polis, where our bodies would be forever a reminder of the ways of our people; a remembrance of what happens to those who disrespect the sacred duty of NightBlood."

"Wait," Clarke interrupted. "They were going to kill you too?"

Lexa nodded. "As you are aware, I too am NightBlood. They wanted me to have no chance of following in my father's footsteps." 

Clarke's head became heavy at the image of The Commander before her being murdered as a child. 

"Who changed their mind?"

"You remember Anya?" Lexa questioned. Clarke nodded, remembering the dark haired woman she had come to befriend at Mount Weather.

"Anya and her mate Zaya, the man who was attacked last night, pleaded for my life. Anya was a decorated warrior at the time and a personal friend of my mothers. She swore to our new Heda that she would train me to become a warrior of her status, making sure that I would not come to cowardice as my father did." 

Clarke gave Lexa's shoulder another firm squeeze, hoping to reassure The Commander that opening up about this horrific event in her past was something that would be good for her. She had no idea that Lexa and Anya had been so close, Lexa had shown little emotion when Clarke had revealed Anya's death to her the first day they met. But then again, Lexa was the master at hiding all things emotion.

"The new Heda granted me my life, but in return made me watch the slaughtering of my mother and father."

"Lexa..." Clarke's voice trailed off as she was cut short by The Commander's sudden shift in movement. Her body was now fully turned towards the blonde, her eyes speckled with grey pouring into Clarke's with full throttled passion. The hair on the back of Clarke's neck had risen. 

"That is the way of our people Clarke. You may think it is harsh, but it is how we survive."

It was De Ja Vu. A moment similar to this one had happened only months ago, right before their first kiss. Clarke had argued with The Commander that maybe life was about more than just surviving.   
Clarke was eager to relive the moment again, her lips tingled as she brought forth the taste of The Commander's lips that had been haunting her since last night. But now was not the time, Lexa disrupted her thoughts by continuing her story.

"I proved them wrong, I became a better warrior than my father could have ever been. I became Heda."

Clarke grinned at The Commander's sudden confidence that seemingly lightened the mood.

"Look at you now," Clarke laughed marginally, studying Lexa up and down. "You became the oh so fearless Heda we know and love."

The two women laughed together, their breath conjoined as one in the air.

"I am not the most fearless though, so I have been told." Lexa smirked. "My people seem to think Wanheda Kom Skaikru could take me in battle."

Clarke scoffed so hard that it hurt her throat. 

"Your people didn't see me almost die yesterday."

"I should have let you," Lexa said, laughing. "The legend states that whoever defeats Wanheda gets their power and becomes the next Wanheda." 

"...So that's why you brought me here alone..." 

Clarke looked around skeptically in a joking manner, but by the look on The Commander's face it seemed that Lexa had not grasped Clarke's playfulness. 

"I would never hurt you, Clarke of the Sky People."

Lexa's words tiptoed out of her lips as if unsure of Clarke's response. After Trikru's betrayal at Mount Weather, Clarke had spent her days alone questioning if The Commander had ever really cared about her in any sense. She finally had her answer.

"I know," Clarke responded with a gentle smile in Lexa's direction, hoping this would increase Lexa's desire to show her emotion more. 

"And since you didn't let me finish last night, I apologize for my actions at Mount Weather. I'm... I'm not used to putting anyone else before my people."

Clarke's blush was heavy and prevalent on her cheeks. Of course she appreciated the apology that Lexa had offered, she was sure it must have been difficult for her. But all she could think about was the way she had almost attacked Lexa last night in her tent. She wasn't sure what had come over her in that moment, she had never been one to initiate such contact with anyone before. But then again it was Lexa, nothing was normal when it came to that woman.

"I forgive you. I mean I have to considering you saved my life yesterday."

Lexa shrugged her shoulders as a smile danced across her cheek bones. 

"Turn around, let me see how your neck is healing."

Clarke had almost forgotten about her injury. She followed the command and lifted her locks up and over her head. She could feel The Commander approaching, Lexa's hot breath caressing her skin as her face came in for a closer look.   
Lexa began tracing the scar that had started to appear over the bone with her fingertip. Clarke had to physically contain her eyes from rolling into the back of her head at Lexa's smooth skin playing over her own. 

Lexa must have saw the tension rise in Clarke's shoulders due to the giggle that she released. Clarke let her hair fall back towards her body as Lexa stepped away, still close enough to lean in for a kiss as Clarke turned back around to face her.

Before Clarke could make her move, Lexa's face turned towards the sky; her lids squinting in an effort to protect the sensitive pupils from burning underneath the mid-day sun. 

"It's already mid-day, I need to get back to TonDc." 

Lexa was looking at the sky to gauge the time - the grounders were behind in their technology and did not have the luxury of watches as Clarke did on the Ark. It never failed to amaze her how little the grounders had progressed in the last 90 years. But then again, the uprising of technology was the reason humans had destroyed the earth and the reason why Clarke and the rest of her people eventually had to make their way back to their home planet. Technology was temporary, tradition wasn't. 

"I'll send a horse for you tonight, we can meet after the sun sets."

Lexa spoke in orders, something that used to irritate Clarke when she first met The Commander. Both women were solid in their demeanors and had little to no interest in following orders unless it came from each other.   
Clarke was a little disappointed that The Commander was leaving already; they had only been at the lake for maybe an hour and Clarke wasn't ready to part. But she knew Lexa had her responsibilities to tend to, not to mention she still needed to speak with Bellamy about the Mountain Men and would only have a few hours to do so by the time she made it back to camp.

"So I'll see you tonight?"

Clarke tried to mask the disappointment that rolled off her tongue, but Lexa caught on and offered a smile in response; one that was so warm and so alluring that Clarke's heart raced underneath the bones in her chest; a race horse prying out of the gates. 

"Just a few hours, Sky Princess." 

The women shared a moment of lusty smiles before Lexa turned and trotted off into the trees, leaving a waft of her scent in place of her absence.


	8. A Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very lesbian sex scene it in just as a warning :) I've never really written smut before so let me know how it turned out! Also, sorry this chapter is so long but I didn't want to split it up into two parts.

"What's wrong with him?"

Lexa knelt down near the cot where Zaya's body lay, mangled and drenched in a pool of his own sweat. The man's once sweet face that Lexa had come to know as a child was now blotchy and stark red; appearing as if a fire had made love with his skin.  
”I am unsure, Heda. I have never seen this before." 

Zaya's body writhed in pain, his back arching towards the ceiling as a cry escaped from the corners of his chapped lips. Lexa reached a hand towards her friend, placing it on his saturated forearm in hopes to comfort the broken man. Sickness had taken over their villages for many years but never of this intensity. 

"There must be something we can do to help him."

Rostica dipped a small cloth into a bowl of water and placed it on the sick man's head. Lexa half expected it to start sizzling on top of Zaya's flaming forehead. The healer's hand disappeared into the folds of his cloak before pulling out tiny capsules, opening each and carefully dumping them into the bowl of water. Lexa was in no way familiar with the ways of the healers; Anya had only trained her in the fine arts of combat as well as hunting; knowledge that was needed for her future as Heda. 

The water soon turned the color of dirt and reeked of spices that made Lexa's nose itch. She watched after The Healer as he brought the bowl towards Zaya's trembling lips, hoping the indisposed man on the cot before him would take a sip. But to Rostica's distain, Zaya only writhed harder, jerking his head away from the bowl in disgust. 

"Zaya, please. You must drink."

Rostica was a tiny man with an indistinct tone and a soft touch, one that would not force the ailing man to do as he was told. Lexa was aware that she was going to have to intervene. She'd hoped he would listen to her not only as his Heda, but as a partial daughter that he had helped raise.

Contrary to the warrior that was Anya, Zaya was a gentle man who was a storykeeper for their village. His duty was to capture each and every event that happened in his life-time and to keep them in his memory; only passing them on to his offspring as they came of age. But because Anya and Zaya were never able to reproduce, Lexa inadvertently became the next in line for stories.

It was a nightly routine. Zaya would tuck Lexa into her cot after a long winter's day of training with his wife, and would begin to recite stories long before Lexa's time. Although Lexa fabricated her absentminded demeanor at a young age, Zaya's stories were always the favorite part of her days, even though admitting it was never something she would do. Even now, in the loneliness of the her evenings, she would miss hearing the unwrinkled inflections in his voice that would paint a picture so vivid that she would dream the stories in her slumber. 

Lexa moved her hand from the place on his forearm to the sides of his jaw bones, commanding his head to lay straight on the pillow beneath him. Their eyes met; Lexa's green and Zaya's honey brown, but there was no sign of recognition beneath them.   
"Zaya," Lexa began, coaxing the side of his face with her thumb. "Do you remember the story you told me about Anya, about the summer she almost died?"

Zaya mercifully tried to thrash his head to the side, unaware of the words Lexa was speaking. But The Commander held him in place, the muscles in her biceps tensing at the heaviness of the man's weary head. Lexa continued with her story. 

"Anya had only turned seventeen years young that summer. She was one of the first to catch the sickness that year, it hit her the hardest."

Zaya's eyes reached back up to look at Heda's, desperation peaking its head out from beneath the pupils. Lexa offered him a gentle smile in return. 

"She spent three days and three nights howling to the moon in pain. The healer's didn't know what to do with her. Words whispered around the village that if by the fifth night she was not on the mend, they would end her suffering." 

Zaya's movements had suddenly calmed as he started into green eyes, listening to his   
Heda speak in a tone that she did not offer to many people. Lexa signaled for Rostica to approach with the bowl to try again, and this time, the man's jaw became slack as his tongue embraced the healing water that soaked his lips. His face scrunched in disgust, but continued to drink slowly, waiting for Lexa to begin again.

"In desperation, Anya's mother, one of the healers, decided to try a new recipe she had been working on. By the fourth day, Anya was back on her feet in the woods with her Master, returned to her warrior training as if she had never fought the sickness. Anya's mother became the finest healer in the all village."

Zaya's eyes suddenly began to water. Droplets perched on his long eyelashes, falling over the curves of his cheeks with each blink. Lexa gulped, feeling the pit of her stomach drop in despair. She felt terrible in this moment, only realizing too late that the story of his deceased wife would not comfort him in his time of struggle. 

But her plan had worked. The bowl had almost emptied itself into the man's throat. Lexa gave a final touch to the man's face before backing away towards the opening of the tent. 

"I'll be back to check on him later."

She could feel Zaya's tired eyes on her back as she left. She could not stand to see her old friend in pain not only over his illness, but over his long lost partner. She too, at the story of Anya, felt her eyes get heavy with the promise of tears. She hadn't really had the time to mourn the loss after everything that had happened at Mount Weather. But now was not the time.

Indra approached from the corner of the tent, standing at full height as she spoke to her Commander.

"Wanheda should be arriving soon, we sent a horse as you requested."

Lexa had almost forgotten about her courting with Clarke. She was nowhere near ready; her hair a lions mane of windblown curls and her clothes reeking of spices and sickening sweat. The sigh that she released was heavier than intended. Of course she was looking forward to her evening with Clarke, she had been planning a night like this for many months. But her heart was ponderous with worry for her Zaya. Her fingers were crossed that the brew Rostica had made would heal his aching bones. 

"Indra. While I'm with Clarke this evening, will you watch over Zaya? Let me know of his condition as necessary."

"Yes, Heda."

Lexa headed back to her tent to prepare for the evening.

 

There were few times Lexa had been nervous in her life, one of them being the night of her Conclave. But now, seeing Clarke stroll in on her finest horse, she felt as if the contents in her belly were going to climb out of their place in her stomach, spewing of her throat like a broken faucet. 

There was a chill to the air that had not been present that afternoon; a slight breeze wrung through the tents making the leather of the openings flap in harmony. The Commander hadn't courted anyone in what seemed like ages which lead to indecisions as to what to wear for this occasion. After a half hour of cursing at the lack of outfits she had brought to TONDC, she finally picked out a dark undershirt matched by one of her finest shawls that she usually only wore during her trips to the Capital. The rest of her outfit was black; tight fitted jeans and charcoal boots that she had tried to clean to the best of her ability.

Clarke, of course, was dressed in the exact opposite. Framing her shoulders was a green leather jacket, one that Lexa had never seen her wear until this moment. On her bottom half were skin tight jeans that framed the curves of her hips and backside quite nicely. Although color was not a custom in their grounder tradition; Clarke looked absolutely dazzling in any color that she wore.

Grounders started to gather as Clarke made her way to the front gate. Whispers laced with "Wanheda's" circled back to Lexa's ears. It was slightly amusing to Heda; the way her people placed Clarke on the same pedestal as herself. Clarke had become a leader to not only Skaikru but to the clans of Trikru, the same clans who had originally sworn to damn the sky aliens from their lands when they first arrived. Lexa wanted to give herself a pat on her back, she was the reason Clarke had come to her decision at Mount Weather. She was truly the reasoning behind the one they called Wanheda. 

Jacks, Lexa's horse, stopped a few feet from the gate at Clarke's command. The blonde swung off the saddle with ease, as if she had ridden this horse a thousand summers. Lexa appreciated the way Clarke had visibly adopted some of the Trikru culture. The first time they rode horses together, Clarke's face was stark white; nervous on the back of a creature she had only heard of in books. But now, she looked like a natural, jumping down to meet the ground with a thud and patting Jacks on his nose delicately before moving towards Lexa's position in the now crowded entrance.

The blonde stopped only a few paces before her, her arms dangling loosely at her sides. 

“Commander.”

“Wanheda.” 

Lexa’s use of the grounder nickname startled the people around her, their eyes shifting back and forth to one another with ominous looks and whispers.

Clarke’s attention was directed towards the crowd, inspecting the grounders who were now staring at her quizzically, their dark eyes examining the Sky Girl. 

Lexa motioned for Clarke to her position and the blonde proceeded. As she advanced through the group, one by one, grounders started to bow their heads in respect. Lexa’s heart swelled under her chest at the sight. She had never thought in a million years her people would look at the Skaikru as they did Heda. But Lexa was not cross, she felt nothing but joy for the fact that her relationship with the girl would be accepted by her crew. 

“What is this all about?” Clarke inquired under her breath. The blonde wasn’t quite sure how to react to the newfound respect her once enemy was now displaying. 

“You are no longer a foe here, Clarke. I wanted you to see that Trikru will welcome you as one of us, if that is something you would like.”

There was a pause before Clarke nodded, searching the crowd again before meeting Lexa’s gawk.

“Good. Follow me.”

The crowd began to disband as the duo wandered towards Lexa’s tent. The Commander approached the two guards who were posted near the opening flap and addressed them sternly.

“You are relieved from your duty for the rest of the evening.”

“As you wish, Heda,” The two towering guards muttered as they pondered off into the village. 

Lexa held the flap open for Clarke, trailing behind the woman as she entered. The tent differed in it’s design from the previous night. The Commander had her guards construct a sizable table in the far corner of the tent, which was overcrowded with bowls and plates full of a variety of food. The room was well lit by dozens of candles placed in all corners. As they flickered, the shadows of the women danced upon the dirt. 

Heda took her seat in one of the chairs, glossing over Clarke as she did the same. 

“You don’t expect me to eat all of this food, do you?”

Lexa snickered, shaking her head at the girl. 

“This is part of our tradition. When you are courting a woman, you are supposed to provide her all of your finest food. There is no better bonding than over food.”

Lexa began to disperse the items onto a wooden plate. There were different kinds of meat; boar and chicken that had been roasted to perfection over flame. Next to the meat she placed an assortment of fruit that consisted of berries, banana’s and apples that were even greener than her own eyes.

After completing the plate, she sat it in front of Clarke and then began repeating the process for her own plate. Clarke waited for Lexa to finish her plate before she started eating, beginning with the fruit and then making her way to the sizzling meat. 

“Can I just say that I haven’t had anything this delicious in all of my life? We didn’t even have this kind of fresh meat on the Ark.”

Lexa smiled as she chewed on a piece of the boar meat. It was delicious, she had her finest cooks prepare it just to her liking. 

“What was it like up there in the sky?” Lexa pried between chews. 

“Honestly, it was depressing. Not to mention I spent the last few years locked away in a cell.” Clarke took a thirsty sip from the metal chalice that sat next to her plate. She winced at the taste of the clear liquid, her throat constricted as she swallowed. “What the hell is that?”

“That,” Lexa laughed “Is what we call sheidgeda- the evening drink.” 

“So it’s like alcohol?” Clarke asked, taking a smaller sip with caution. 

“Yes.” Lexa took a swig from her own chalice this time. She was used to the sheidgeda, it was something Zaya had let her drink in private when Anya was not around to disapprove. “Just don’t drink it too quickly or you will become light-headed.” 

The two finished their meals over hearty conversation. Both women had almost downed all of their sheidgeda - cheeks both blotchy pink with relaxation. 

“Can I ask you something, Clarke?”

“Of course Lexa.”

“Why did you forgive me so quickly? I thought I was going to have to make some grand gesture to gain your attention.”

Clarke grinned, taking a final sip from her chalice. 

“Because you apologized. I never thought I would live to see that day,” she scoffed. “But I knew you were sincere and I understand why you did what you did. Although you didn’t go about it in the best way.”

Lexa breathed out of her nose in relief, rising from her chair. She hoped Clarke hadn’t noticed her grab the edge of the table as she stood, the blood rushing to her head all too quickly. Normally the evening drink didn’t take to her this quickly. 

“Come with me, I want to show you something.”

Both of the women trampled outside, greeted by the hustle and bustle of the village life as they snuck off into the night. Clarke followed close behind The Commander as they soon came to an opening in the trees, where the night sky was as clear as the liquid they had been drinking. The stars were glistening more than usual and the moon was just rising to it’s peak, smiling at the pair as they stared at it in awe.

“I cant believe I used to live up there.” Clarke’s voice was subdued but at the same time heavy with sheidgeda. Lexa gazed upon the girl as she continued to ogle at the night sky. Those sapphire eyes were so bright in contrast to the darkness, they shined even brighter than the biggest crystal in the sky. 

“How does it feel…to be here on earth?”

Clarke thought for a moment, tracing the stars with her eyes as if reading the constellations. 

“At first it was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time,” Clarke replied, cocking her head back towards Lexa’s direction, their eye’s coming together in the darkness. “But now…now it feels like home.”

Lexa offered a half of a grin. It was hard not to get lost in the blonde’s eyes; the way they twinkled with lust and swirled with honesty twisted the inside of Lexa’s stomach as if it were being wrung out like a damp cloth. 

The Commander snapped her attention back to the sky abruptly, it was almost too much for her to acknowledge the way Clarke had been gazing at her - as if she were more beautiful, more precious than the sky above them.

“Why do you do that?” 

Lexa shook her head slightly, the braids of her flowing hair beating against her back like hands on a drum.

“Do what?”

She watched the blonde move closer to her out of her peripherals. The freshness of Clarke’s scent was the only thing her nostrils could smell, it even overpowered the sap of the trees and the briskness of the chilled air. The scent alone had already started to awaken the beast that had been slumbering inside of The Commander since last night. Lexa wasn’t one for losing control, but she knew she would snap like a twig as soon as she met Clarke’s fierce gaze. 

“Pull away from the ones who care about you.”

Heda kept her eyes peeled to the sky, hoping they would provide an answer to her question. Clarke made another move towards her, this time she was close enough for Lexa to feel the choppy breaths of Clarke’s mouth on her cheek. 

“I won’t hurt you either, Leksa Kom Trikru.”

Clarke’s hand found Lexa’s. The evening was chilled but the heat between the two palms was enough to spark a flame. Without any further thought, Lexa turned to the blonde and cupped the girls jaw with her free hand, their lips suctioning together as one. 

This time they weren’t careful with one another. It was passion, it was a sparkle of flames raining down from the sky and burning them alive slowly, their skin falling away to the flame piece by piece. Sky and Earth had finally met; crashed together in a beautiful mess. Clarke’s tongue was everywhere. Lexa’s clamorous moans were twinned by Clarke’s, two voices that seemed to roar between the oaks like lions on the prowl. 

Their hands were all over; Lexa tugging at Clarke’s leather jacket, the only barrier between her and the girl’s feverish skin. Clarke attempted to run her fingers through the mane that was Lexa’s hair, pulling on the braid’s as each kiss increased with intensity. 

The two subconsciously travelled back to Lexa’s tent, dodging tree’s and fallen branches while still intertwined in one another. Lexa opened the flap and Clarke jumped through, throwing her jacket on the chair as Lexa entered the room. 

It was only a millisecond before they were connected again, Lexa’s rotund lips searching Clarke’s for any ounce of love she could find. Clarke had managed to untangle the shawl from The Commander’s neck and listened as it sashayed to the ground, it’s final resting place for the evening. 

Clarke pushed her pelvis against Lexa’s and moaned as The Commander responded with her hands. Lexa’s grip was tight on the Sky Girl’s hips as they rocked together in motion, still connected at the mouth by lips and dancing tongues. Clarke pulled back for a moment, her eyes taking in the woman before her. 

“Make love to me.”

The beast had been awakened like a bear after it’s hibernation; hungry and ready for the hunt. A growl emerged from Lexa’s throat as she backed Clarke towards the bed, pushing her down until she was flat on her back. Lexa pulled off her own shirt, revealing a corset like strap that shielded her bosom from the curious looks of Clarke. 

The Commander took her position on the girl, slowly dropping her hips to meet the blonde’s as they began kissing again, this time smoother and more delicately. After a few moments, Lexa began to trace her lips along the line of Clarke’s jaw, kissing and suckling on the sensitive skin as she made her way to the collar bone. Clarke’s body reacted in a way that Lexa had never seen before. Her skin was flushed and heated to the touch although goosebumps were visible. The girl’s nipples were hardened to the point where they showed through her blouse. Lexa could literally feel the heat radiating from Clarke’s jeans as her hips rotated in upward thrusts each time she sucked. 

Lexa was impatient. She wanted to rip every piece of cloth off of this woman and begin the adventure that was Clarke’s body. But she knew she had to take it slow, she had to enjoy this moment - their would be only one first time to make love to her Sky Princess. So she worked slowly and steadily, her lips eventually coming to the erect nipples. Lexa stuck out her tongue and traced the tip of one the nipples through the girl’s shirt. The sound that vibrated from Clarke was ungodly and Lexa was loving every minute of it. 

“Sky People do not where chest straps?” Lexa asked as she continued to play with the pink nipple. 

“We do,” Clarke spoke between moans and sighs “But I didn’t wear one tonight…specifically for this reason.”

Lexa laughed, pulling Clarke’s shirt up and over her head. She wasn’t the only one who had been planning an evening like this all along.

Lexa returned her focus back to working on Clarke’s nipples. They were the perfect size for Clarke’s breasts, and the way they peaked and hardened every time Lexa touched them made her only hunger for more. Clarke fingered Lexa’s hair as she moved between the left and right nipple, giving them an equal amount of love and attention.   
But now the beast in Clarke had been awakened, it seemed, as she pulled Lexa back up to her lips, kissing her hard as they flipped positions. Lexa was now spread out on the bed, the blonde hovering over her as her breasts dangled in the candlelight. The sight was almost breathtaking, her beautiful princess in her most natural state - bare breasts, swollen lips and heated cheeks. 

“Sit up.” 

Clarke was demanding and Lexa followed suit, wide eyed and attentive as Clarke began to take charge of her. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around The Commanders neck and pushed her breasts into her face. Lexa cupped the woman firm breasts in her hands, fingering the nipples ever so slightly as she placed silky kisses on Clarke’s upper chest.

While Lexa was occupied massaging the blonde’s breasts, Clarke began to unzip her jeans, tugging at the elastic waste to make them dribble down her thigh. Lexa grunted heavily as Clarke pulled away, removing herself from her position on top of Lexa to slide the jeans off the rest of her legs. She returned to Lexa with only the thin cloth of her underwear sheltering her most sensitive skin. 

Clarke returned to her position on top of her Commander, but this time grabbed Lexa’s hands away from her breasts. 

“Touch me.”

The blonde guided Lexa’s tanned hand over the hills of her perky breasts down and over her stomach, gyrating her hips heavily as she placed one of Lexa’s fingers on the lips of her pussy. 

The woman was drenched in her own passion. Lexa slowly began to trace the outline of her slit in a steady motion, biting her lip as her finger began to sink deeper and deeper into the dampened fabric. Clarke was so entertained that she practically fell onto Lexa, kissing her between every moan that seemed to become radiate in the quietness of their tent. 

Clarke was pulsating underneath Lexa’s touch and it was too much for her to bare. She needed the girl now, she had waited long enough and after feeling the heated fury coming from in between Clarke’s legs, she knew she was also ready. 

Lexa was strong enough to flip Clarke off of her with one hand, now back on top of the blonde who’s hair was splayed out over the fur sheets. Clarke gave her a teasing smile, biting her lip ever so gently at the sight of Lexa and her menacing eyes hovering over her. As she leaned in to kiss her, Clarke’s hand snapped to the back of Lexa’s chest strap and popped it off easily, throwing it across the room as if it were something she never wanted to see again. 

Lexa’s breasts were smaller than Clarke’s, but were just the right amount for the size of Clarke’s hands. She was gentle at first, gauging to see how Lexa would react as she squeezed and plucked the hardened nipples with the edges of her fingertips. 

Lexa continued kissing Clarke as she moaned into her mouth, heavy with satisfaction. Clarke’s fingers had never felt so good before as they tugged at her sensitive skin. Clarke stuck a finger in her mouth, sucking slightly before tracing the roundness of Lexa’s dark nipple. The coolness of her saliva mixed with the warmth radiating from her fingers made Lexa twitch in pleasure. 

But nothing was going to stop her from tasting this beautiful woman who was spread out on her bed, almost completely naked. Lexa pulled away from Clarke’s touch, grinning up at the woman as she began to place tiny kisses around her stomach. Clarke’s breathing was now weighted as she watched the tanned woman graze teeth over her hips, leaving small bruises near the elastic of her underwear as Lexa sucked and licked her way across the outline. 

Lexa pulled the underwear off with her teeth, lifting Clarke’s legs towards the ceiling as she pulled them around her ankles and tossed them on the floor. She looked up at Clarke, absolutely stunning in this moment. The blues were pleading with her, asking her to finish what she had started here tonight. Lexa wanted nothing more than just that. 

Clarke’s moan was a rocket launch into the night. Lexa had spread her wide open, instant heat greeting her face as she began to flick her tongue along the woman’s clit. She tasted like heaven, like everything good and pure in the world belonged here. She could feel Clarke’s wetness dripping down her chin but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was Clarke’s satisfaction. 

Clarke was throbbing, Lexa’s touch was so simple and gentle yet so invigorating that her whole body had come to tremblings that were so intense that her hands had to cling to the fur of the blankets for dear life. Lexa was tracing secrets with her tongue onto every inch of her heat. And then she slid two fingers inside. 

Clarke arched her back in desperation, allowing her eyes to roll back into her head with pure ecstasy. Lexa began to thrust; slow at first, but harder as Clarke’s lack of control diminished further and further with each bellow. Lexa stared up at the girl with her daunting green eyes, sucking on Clarke’s swollen flower as she continued to pulsate. Her fingers were drenched each and every time they came out to meet the evening air, only getting wetter as they entered again and again. 

It didn’t take long for Clarke to succumb. It was a heavenly scene for Lexa; watching every inch of the girl she loved shake and crumble as she pleased her. Clarke was loud with her final moan, dropping back onto the cot gasping for air as cum dribbled out of her and onto Lexa’s face which was still buried between her thighs. 

Lexa tongued the saturated heat, making sure to remember the taste of every lick as if this were their last time. 

Swollen lips met once again. Lexa’s mouth was drenched with the remnants of Clarke’s arousal, but the kiss between them was impenetrable; a lock that was missing it’s key. Clarke didn’t speak a word as she changed the positions again, her sweaty body resting on top of Lexa’s with promise. They were still kissing as the Sky Princess unleashed her devilish fingertips on The Commander’s feverish skin. They raced over the nipples ever so slightly, the touch going unnoticed had Lexa not been watching the girl’s fingers like a hawk. They fell to Heda’s chiseled stomach, circling the defined structures of the tanned girls muscles. 

“You’re so strong,” Clarke remarked as she continued to trace patterns on The Commanders skin. 

Lexa’s demeanor was serious as she rose to meet Clarke’s face, just close enough to press her forehead against Clarke’s as their eyes became aquatinted in the candlelight. 

“And you Clarke of the Sky People, are the most divine woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are so beautiful.”

Clarke responded with a gentle smile, placing her fingers in The Commander’s hair and pushing her back down to the bed with a thud. Eyes locked again before Clarke kissed her so deeply that Lexa had forgotten about anything other than her woman’s lips - the way they tasted; the way they moved over hers so smoothly - as if the God’s had moulded them for each other. 

Lexa’s pulse was furious as Clarke returned to her previous journey down the contours of her body. Clarke unfastened the jeans she was still wearing and tugged them off, revealing the last of Lexa’s undergarments.

Kissing of the thighs commenced. Lexa’s heart raced as fast as a speed car; throttling into third gear as the blonde inched closer and closer to the lips that were concealing her heated desire. Clarke was gentle as she jerked at the clothing, extracting them from the waist of The Commander who was now trembling to the core. The Sky Princess peered up once more; a smile so bright, so intense that it nearly blinded Lexa’s sensitive eyes. She dove in head first. 

All control was gone. It was instant, the way Lexa grabbed at the fur blankets; pleading in ecstasy as Clarke began her work. The girl’s tongue felt like magic against her clit as it massaged and flicked every inch of her. She was slightly embarrassed at how wet she had become from the first touch, but Clarke didn’t seem to mind as she delved deeper and deeper into vehemence. 

They carried on this way as the moon creeped higher and higher into the sky - it’s shadows thrusting into the crevices of the tent, an unnoticed intruder. Moans and groans and ungodly sounds broke free from the throat of The Commander; no longer whispers in the night. She was throbbing underneath Clarke’s forceful tongue and the girl could sense it. She gazed up at Lexa, biting her lip, her fingers forcing themselves into Heda without notice. Lexa’s breath shuttered, legs involuntarily closing themselves around the girl’s hand. 

But Clarke was officious and thrust her wide open again, pressing one of her thighs to the sheets with force. Lexa’s eyes began to roll back into her skull as Clarke quickened her pace. Between each moan she was greeted by the noise of Clarke’s soaked fingers sliding in and out of her, it was intoxicating. 

The blonde continued with her exertion on The Commander, but brought her body back up to be face to face with the tanned woman underneath her. Clarke lowered her lips to Lexa’s, whispering this time instead of planting a kiss. 

“Cum for me.”

Lexa nearly screamed. Clarke’s voice was so husky; so permeated with lust and passion that she knew she was going to follow her orders without question. It only took seconds before she felt her body clench, bliss and euphoria rapturing out from between her legs; the flood gate finally letting loose. Clarke grinned from ear to ear as she watched her Commander come to; glaucous eyes meeting once again. They breathed together for a few moments, diaphragm’s moving together in a heavenly rhythm. Lexa’s body tensed as she leaned up to her Sky Princess, salty lips greeting hers as they kissed deeply and hungrily. 

Clarke didn’t leave her position on top of Lexa, only moving her head to nuzzle it’s way into the crevice of The Commander’s open neck. Lexa could feel the girl breathing her in as her back arched with each long breath. Heda’s heart was now at a steady pace but was in flames inside of her rib cage at the sight of her lover leaning into her like this. She had never, not in a million years, felt as much love as she did in this moment. Clarke looked so peaceful in her new home that was Lexa’s vulnerable body and The Commander hoped that she would stay there for the rest of eternity, never leaving her side. 

She knew very well what it was like to be without Clarke. It was agonizing. It was everything evil and upsetting in the world mixed into one. And after tonight, Lexa vowed to herself to never let this woman escape her ever again. She now understood what she had felt for Clarke all along as if the puzzle pieces had finally sorted themselves; creating a picture so beautiful and pure that it would be hard to destroy. It was love. Lexa was madly, irrevocably in love with the woman who had fallen from the sky. She would thank the God’s for the rest of her days. 

Lexa ran fingers through the blonde locks, making her way to Clarke’s pale back where she caressed the freckled skin ever so slightly. Clarke’s spine bone pushed through her skin just enough for Lexa to trace it with her index finger, writing stories in her native tongue as if the Sky Girl were her journal. 

Clarke’s breathing became heavy and slow. Lexa thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke, her words gentle yet overtaken with exhaustion. 

“What are you writing?”

Lexa smirked and continued to work on the girl’s back. 

“Stories.”

Clarke planted a kiss underneath Lexa’s jaw, curling up even closer to The Commander. Clarke’s skin was warm and inviting. She leaned into it, tiredness creeping into her bones with each passing minute. She yawned involuntarily. 

“Zaya is what we call a sthroda- a story teller. He would tell me of his stories when I was young. I write them down so I won’t forget them.”

“Will you tell me one of them?”

Lexa sensed Clarke was half asleep at this point; her lips slack and body limp against her own. She smiled at her Sky Princess and began to tell her a story - one that she had kept very close to her heart all of these years. 

It was the tale of the two God’s who fell in love and came to rule over the humans below. It was one of the first Zaya had ever told her, and it was her favorite. 

Lexa’s voice was silky satan in the warmth of the tent, her words becoming foggy dreams inside of Clarke’s sleeping mind. It was not long before she too was overtaken by the darkness of her eyelids, sleep covering her body like a gentle blanket. But before she let herself go completely, she planted one last kiss on Clarke’s forehead, wrapping her arms around her love with strength and the protection of The Commander that she would become again as soon as she awoke in the morning.


End file.
